MossClan
About MossClan MossClan: Equivelent to ThunderClan Personallity: Brave and Loyal and ready to defend the warrior code at all costs. Prey: Anything they can catch. Mainly Squirrels, birds and other rodents Founding Leader: Hollystar Territory They live in a prey-filled forest filled with moss. There borders are a River on one side (Bordering RushClan) and a Thunderpath on the other (Bordering SharpClan). There is a twolegplae bordering the another side and a hollow surrounded by five trees (Called fivetrees) is on the last side. The forest and it's five clans (RushClan, SharpClan, MossClan, SwiftClan, HawkClan.) are isolated from any other clans. They meet in truce during the full moon at Fivetrees. The Creation of the Five Clans Decended from the original four clans, five siblings had grown up listening to legends about the clans. Their names were Holly, Puddle, Heather, Dark and Thrush. They were intregued by the way of the clans and once they were old enough, set out together to create their clans. They came across a place similer to the forest in the legends and decided to create their clans there. Holly, who had always been intreged by ThunderClan the most created MossClan. Puddle, who had always loved water created RushClan to replace RiverClan. Dark had always been mysterious and loved the shadows, so he created SharpClan in the place of ShadowClan. Heather loved open moors and running and had always liked WindClan, so she created SwiftClan. Thrush could leap high and was satisfied to take the place of SkyClan, so she created HawkClan. The five littermates found cats like them and suited to live in the territories they have claimed. They were given nine lives by their deceased rogue parents and friends and began to lead there clans. This began the time of the five clans... Owned By This clan is owned by Cinderstar. If you would like to join this clan, leave a message on the talkpage or on my Talkpage. Rules *The owner of the clan choses the next deputy. *fruit and gem names are allowed (Any name really, but normal names are prefered) *No names with the same begining and end at the same time. (ex. no Blackpaw if there already is a Blackpaw) *No cat may have the name Moss-, Swift-, Sharp-, Hawk- or Rush- *Any pelt colour allowed, but normal is prefered. *Medicine cats, leaders and deputes can have mates and kits. *Only the owner of the clan is allowed to edit the clan page, other than Role-playing. *If you want a character page for you cat, make it yourself, or ask me to do it. I will add your cats into the alligiances. *If you are not active on the wiki for several months without a good reason, or any sign that you coming back, your character will be given to someone else to roleplay. If I think of more rules I'll add them. If you have any rules to suggest, let me know on the talk page. Alligiances Leader: (Sleeps in den under the low-branch tree) Hollystar: A brown and white tabby she-cat with gray stripes and a gray patch on her back and amber eyes. Kind-hearted, Trustable, loyal, understanding, fair. (Cinderstar) apprentice, Graypaw Deputy: Amberstream: ginger she-cat with amber eyes. She is Hollystar's daughter and has the same personallity as her. (Cinderstar) apprentice, Lionpaw Medicine cat: (Medicine cat den in a hollowed out rock with many cracks for storing herbs) Riverleaf: Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. (Cinderstar) apprentice: Leafpaw YMCA Leafpaw:Long haired dark tortishell she-cat. (Cinderstar). Warriors: (Warriors den under bramble thicket) Sharinganeye- Black tom with red eyes. (Cinderstar) Orangekage- Bubbly golden tom with blue eyes. (Cinderstar) Cherryflash- Pink she-cat with blue eyes. (Cinderstar) Sunflame: golden tom with green eyes. Silvermist's mate. Splashpaw, Smokepaw and Lionpaw's father. (Cinderstar) Silvermist: Long-haired Silver tabby she-cat with sky-blue eyes. Splashpaw, Lionpaw and Smokepaw's mother. Sunflame's mate. (Cinderstar) apprentice, Spiritpaw Raincloud: blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. (Cinderstar) apprentice: Fallowpaw Rubystreak - Small, stubborn ginger she-cat with red streaks in her fur, one white paw, red rings around her eyes, tufted ears, and bright yellow-green eyes. (Luna). Apprentice; Brightpaw Moonstorm - Large, muscular, powerful blue-gray tom with large, pointed ears, rufled, fluffy fur, a yellow-ginger patch like a crescent moon on his forehead, and silver-yellow eyes. (Luna). apprentice, Splashpaw Nightclaw-Handsome gray tom with black claws. (Cinderstar) Berryfall: Ginger she-cat with blue eyes. (Cinderstar) apprentice, Smokepaw Mistysky: Golden she-cat with icy blue eyes. (Splash) Bumblefall: Black she-cat with grey stripes an amber eyes. (Splash) Beefrost: Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. Mountainsplash's brother.(Splash) Mountainsplash: Dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Beefrost's sister.(Splash) Oakscar: scarred dark tabby tom with amber eyes. Honeytwist's mate. (Cinderstar) Apprentices: (Apprentices den in a hollow, fallen tree) Brightpaw - Small, determined, spirited, bright ginger and pale gray tabby tom with white forepaws, a long tail, and gentle, gem-like, bright blue eyes. (Luna) Fallowpaw-Pretty brown she-cat with dark tufts of fur around her eyes, eyes are a gorgeous yellow. (Cinderstar) Duskpaw: Dirt brown tom who, ironically, like to dig and play in dirt, with icy blue eyes and a tan tail tip. (Kitty) Splashpaw: White she-cat with silvery-gray patches and blue eyes. (Cinderstar) Graypaw- Gray-black tom with silvery-gray tabby spots scattered through his pelt and dark, smoky sapphire blue eyes. Quiet, strong and he rarely speaks. (Cinderstar). Smokepaw: Long-haired smokey gray tom with dark amber eyes. (Cinderstar) Lionpaw: long-haired ginger tabby tom with white underbelly, muzzle, paws, tailtip and chest and pale green eyes. (Cinderstar) Spiritpaw- dark gray she-cat w/ large pale blue eyes & star shaped white mark on forehead (Rainy) Queens: (Nursery by the roots of fallen tree with brambles surrounding it.) Mistshine- fun-filled gray she-cat with darker chest and paws and shiny blue eyes. Swift and intelligiant. (Cinderstar) Twilightradiance - Undersized, slightly weak, gentle, motherly silver and black she-cat with cream paws, ear tips, and tail tip, tufted ears, and blue-green eyes. Expecting Moonstorm's kits. (Luna) Milktail: Pure white she-cat,very shy,often is nowhere to be see '(she sometimes hides) though see is a bright white,green eyes,she sometimes acts like a kit. Is expecting unknown rouge`s kits. (Cinderstar) Honeytwist: golden tabby she-cat with a white chest, paws tailtip and amber eyes. Mother of Oakscar's kits. (Cinderstar) Kits Mistshine's kits (Expecting Nightclaw's) Twilightradiance's kits Skykit - Adorable, sweet, fluffy, long-haired, kind, generous, pale blue-gray she-cat with large, pointed white ears, a white, cloud-shaped patch of fur on her chest, large silver paws, long claws, a white underbelly, and bright eyes, one silver, one yellow. (Luna) Darkkit - Tiny, handsome, cold, stern, blund, strict, to the point, fluffy silver and black tabby tom with tufted ears, a long, fluffy tail, blue-gray paws, ear tips, tail tip, chest flash, and nose flash, long teeth, and dark, intense blue-green eyes. (Luna) Shimmerkit - Large, adorable, charming, seductive, alluring, fluffy, long-limbed, pale cream and blue-gray she-cat with large paws, long claws and teeth, a soft, thick, dappled pelt, one silver paw, one black paw, one white paw, one yellow-ginger paw, and radiant green eyes. (Luna) Icekit - Fluffy, curious, intense, audacious, bold, willing, cocky, long-haired, white tom with large, tufted ears, a long, fluffy, sweeping plume of a tail, large, fluffier paws, a faint mass of pale silver and blue-gray stripes on his back, and ice-blue eyes.(Luna) Lunakit - Charming, curious, serene, timid, shy, quiet, calm, serious, long-haired, fluffy, blue-gray she-cat with scattered patches of yellow-ginger, a yellow-ginger patch of fur on her chest, forehead, and the back of her neck shaped like a crescent moon, and bright, glowing, radiant silver-yellow eyes.(Luna) Milktail's kits (Expecting unknown Rogue's) Homeytwist's Kits Foster Kits Starkit: Cream-colored kit with little brown stars scattered all over her pelt,also very shy,darling little blue eyes,sometimes gets hyper and bounces around like a moss ball being thrown about. (Cinderstar) Foster Mother: Twilightradiance. Elders: (Elders den in warm den under the roots of a large tree) Talonpelt: Graying, Battlescarred mottled brown tom. (Wild) Flamestone: Ginger tom with black-gray stripes going downward on his flank and yellow-green eyes. (Kitty) Former MossClan cats Role-playing Archive 1 Lionkit, Smokekit, Graykit and Splashkit excitedly looked up at Hollystar. They were being made apprenitces! (Anyone want to be one of their mentors?) Cinderstar I'm being haunted by toothbrushes!!! 00:31, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Can Moonstorm mentor Splashkit?) Moonstorm looked over at Splashkit. He'd be willing to have her as his apprentice. It's Hollystar's choice, but I hope I can mentor Splashkit, he thought. Lunakit smiled at the so-to-be apprentices. Shimmerkit rolled her eyes. Saix x Larxene; Axel x Demyx; Roxas x Xion. May the odds be ever in your favor. 00:37, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Sure!) "Splashkit, from this moment on until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Splashpaw. Moonstorm will be your mentor." Hollystar announced. "Lionkit, from this moment on until you earn your warrior name, your name will be Lionpaw. Your mentor will be Amberstream. Smokekit, from this moment on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Smokepaw. Berryfall will mentor you. Graykit, from this moment until you ern your warrior name, you will be known as Graypaw, I will be your mentor." Cinderstar I'm being haunted by toothbrushes!!! 00:54, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- YES!!! screamed Moonstorm mentally. In reality, he smiled. "Congratulations, Splashpaw!" mewed Lunakit as she padded over to her friend. Shimmerkit's answer to all of this was a soft, "Keh." Saix x Larxene; Axel x Demyx; Roxas x Xion. May the odds be ever in your favor. 01:48, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Splashpaw smiled at Lunakit. "I can't wait until you're an apprentice too!" She turned to Moonstorm. "Can we start training now?" I'd even be excited about changing the elders bedding! ''"Can Smokepaw, Lionpaw and Graypaw come too?" Cinderstar I'm being haunted by toothbrushes!!! 03:00, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Moonstorm chuckled slightly at his apprentice's enthusiasm. "Let's check with their mentors, but I see no problem in some training." Saix x Larxene; Axel x Demyx; Roxas x Xion. May the odds be ever in your favor. 21:58, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Yay!" Splashpaw meowed, jumping up and down. Cinderstar I'm being haunted by toothbrushes!!! 01:04, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mountainsplash padded away once the ceromony was done, "Does anyone want to go hunting with me?" she asked. [[User:Splashcloud|'A Splashcloud''' is a cloud that looks like a splash]] 00:28, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'll go." Volenteered Berryfall. "Me too." Amberstream and Silvermist said at the same time. Cinderstar Voldy's gone mouldy so let's have some fun! 00:44, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Okay," answered Mountainsplash. [[User:Splashcloud|'A Splashcloud' is a cloud that looks like a splash]] 01:04, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- "So, shall we leave then?" Silvermist asked. "I haven't been out in the forest for moons! I've been too bust looking after kits!" Cinderstar Voldy's gone mouldy so let's have some fun! 23:48, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Yes," answered Mountainsplash walking towards the camp entrance. [[User:Splashcloud|'A Splashcloud' is a cloud that looks like a splash]] 21:23, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Amberstream, Berryfall and Silvermist followed Mountainsplash. Cinderstar Voldy's gone mouldy so let's have some fun! 15:48, March 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mountainsplash caught a vole. [[User:Splashcloud|'A Splashcloud' is a cloud that looks like a splash]] 04:34, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Back in the camp...) Splashpaw's eyes turn gray. "Splashpaw, your eyes are all weird..." Smokepaw comments. "Are you all right?" Lionpaw asks. Sunflame, overhearing Smokepaw, rushes over to his daughter. Seeing her eyes strange colour, he yowls. "Riverleaf, something's wrong with Splashpaw!" Riverleaf rushes out of the medicine cat's den. When she sees Splashpaw's eyes she shudders. "What's wrong with her?" Sunflame asks, worry flashing in his eyes. "Yesterday, on our way back from the Moonshine rock (Moonstone) We ran across a rogue. He told us about a strange desease that's sprouting up all over the place, called Bloomflower." Riverleaf explained. "He told us the symptoms, and it looks like she has it. There is no known cure, but there is a place that has treatments, far away from here, that slow down the affects." "Then she must go there, immediatly." Hollystar meowed, coming up behind Riverleaf. "We can't have this spreading." "I don't know how contagious it is, so you're probably right." Riverleaf sighed. "She'll need an escort though. The cats who catch it go crazy at a later stage in the desease, and we can't have her wandering and spreading the desease farther." "We can't spare any warriors." Hollystar pointed out. "I'll go!" Lionpaw volenteered. "You know if you leave, you might never be able to return, like if you catch the desease, or there are many dangers, the treatment center must be very far away." Hollystar warned the apprentice. "If I can't return, then at least I'll know I died for the sake of a clan." Lionpaw meowed, narrowing his eyes. "Spoken like a true warrior." Hollystar purred. "Okay, you can go. You don't have time to wait to say good-bye to your mother, who is out hunting. StarClan light your path, MossClan will never forget you." Lionpaw dipped his head. "Good-bye." He told Smokepaw and Sunflame, his throat dry. His brother and father waved their tail in good-bye, and Lionpaw turned around, followed by Splashpaw. The two cats began their long journey. Cinderstar Katniss Everdeen, Girl on Fire 20:40, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Silvermist returned to the camp. "Where are Splashpaw and Lionpaw?" She asked. "They went off to find a cure for Bloomflower. It's Splashpaw's last hope." Smokepaw explained. "I didn't get the chance to say good-bye..." Silvermist meowed.Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 00:21, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I hope that they find one!" mewed Lunakit. She missed Splashpaw already. Teen Titans Robin Raven Starfire Beast BoyTerra 00:31, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Me too." Smokepaw sighed. "It feels like I'm loosing both my littermates because I don't know If they'll ever come back." Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 17:28, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Suddenly, Hollystar's ears pricked. Two cats were entering the clearing, one was a golden tabby she-cat with a white chest, paws tailtip and amber eyes. The other was a scarred dark tabby tom with amber eyes And on of them looked strngely familier. "Honey!" Hollystar meowed excitedly, remembering her old friend. "I haven't seen you in seasons! And who is this?" "This is my mate, Oak." Honey replied. Her voice trembled as she looked around at all the cats around the camp. She had always been shy and found it intimidating to have all these cats around. "Life as a loner is getting harder. Could you please let us join the clan?" She paused. "And I'm expecting kits. They'll be born soon and I fear they'll die if we don't live in a clan." "Of course you can live here." Hollystar meowed. "What would ou like your warrior names do be." "Thank you so much." Honey meowed. "I'd like to be known as Honeytwist, after my brother. He died on a Thunderpath, you know." "I'm sorry to hear that." Hollystar meowed. "So Honeytwist it is. Normally I would perform a proper ceremony, but I think you might be overwhelmed by that. It'd be best to let you adjust to living around all these cats slowly." "Thanks." Honeytwist meowed. "And I'd like to be known as Oakscar." Oak meowed. "Okay then, Oakscar, Honeytwist, welcome to the clan!" Hollystar meowed. Cinderstar "When you feel doubt, let your heart lead you forward, not back." -Hailstar 00:23, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Skykit bounced over to Honeytwist. "Hi!" she mewed cheerfully. "I'm Skykit!" Twilightradiance smiled at her eldest daughter. "Welcome to the Clan, Honeytwist. I'm Twilightradiance. That's one of my daughters." Anelixi; The Call of the Wild 20:57, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Hi." Honeytwist meowed, smiling at Skykit and Twilightradiance. "Can you show me where the nursery is, I'm tired." Cinderstar "When you feel doubt, let your heart lead you forward, not back." -Hailstar 20:59, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- "It's over here." Hollystar lead Honeytwist over to it. "There's a free nest over there, it used to belong to Silvermist, but her kits became apprenices a little while ago." "Thanks." Honeytwist smiled. Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 01:23, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Hollystar, can I talk to you?" Raincloud asked Hollystar. "Of course, what is it?" Hollystar meowed. "I think it's time Fallowpaw was made a warrior." Raincloud meowed. "She's been an apprentice a while." "I agree." Hollystar meowed. "We'll hold the ceremony at sunset." "Thanks, I'll let her know!" Raincloud said happily.? Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 02:10, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Spiritpaw sat down and began licking her paw, glancing around the camp shyly. --[[User: Rainsplash987 | It started with a whisper ]][[User Talk: Rainsplash987 | But that was when I kissed her... ]] 02:30, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Hi Spiritpaw!" Smokepaw meowed, padding up to Spiritpaw. "What's up?" Graypaw padded close behind his foster brother.? Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 02:35, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Hey guys," she smiled. "Not much." Her pale blue eyes twinkled in the light. "What are you guys up to?" ---- "Nothing much." Smokepaw meowed, but pain flashed in his eyes. he missed his brother and sister, who had gone to find a cure for a terrible illness. He didn't know if he'd ever see them again. "I caught a crow this morning." Graypaw meowed shyly. "Hollystar was proud." "Hey guys!" Fallowpaw meowed, padding up to the other apprentices. "You'll never guess what Raincloud just told me! I'm going to become a warrior today!"? Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 02:42, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Really?" Spiritpaw exclaimed, happy for her friend. "That's great." She smiled at Graypaw. "That's great too."--[[User: Rainsplash987 | It started with a whisper ]][[User Talk: Rainsplash987 | But that was when I kissed her... ]] 02:44, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fallowpaw smiled. "Raincloud told me she's taking me out for my last hunt as an apprentice. She also told me to tell you that Silvermist says your coming with us too."? Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 02:47, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Okay," Spiritpaw said brightly. "Sounds like fun. Where are we going?" --[[User: Rainsplash987 | It started with a whisper ]][[User Talk: Rainsplash987 | But that was when I kissed her... ]] 02:49, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- "By the RushClan border, I think." Fallowpaw meowed. "Up towards Fivetrees."? Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 02:55, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Okay," she said."Sounds cool."--[[User: Rainsplash987 | It started with a whisper ]][[User Talk: Rainsplash987 | But that was when I kissed her... ]] 02:57, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Let's go then." Fallowpaw stood up and padded towards Raincloud and Silvermist. She turned and waited for Spiritpaw.? Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 03:36, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Berryfall yawned and began to sun herself in a warm sunbeam. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 21:36, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Imageless Category:RP Category:Clans owned by Cinder